djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zavrick Kar
Zavrick Kar, also known by the title Darth Kendius, was a Force sensitive Sith Pureblood who served in the Sith Order around 6903 BBY. Early Life / Rise to power Zavrick was born on Korriban, raised and trained to be a Sith throughout most of his childhood. His mother was a Sith Lady and his father was a member of the Council. He never spent much time with them due to their dedication to their lines of work, and later because they died at the hands of the Republic and the Jedi order. He spent the rest of his young life training, vowing to enact his revenge and end the Jedi. The Sith Pureblood spent years learning Force and lightsaber skills, as well as military tactics. After years of service to the Sith Empire, he was given the rank of Sith Lord and nicknamed "The Empire's Wrath" and "The Empire's Fist" by numerous military units. Onset of 6903 BBY At one point, Zavrick's vessel landed on the ancient Sith world of Korriban and, leaving his bodyguards to protect it, he began a search for artefacts there. He uncovered and began inspecting an ancient table containing valuable knowledge. The Eternal Emperor, Lord Cyzyn, arrived and wondered why Darth Kendius was searching for forbidden wisdom instead of spreading the Empire's influence across the Galaxy. One of Zavrick's goals was to discover how to use the Force to conceal himself, so that he could impersonate a Jedi. The Eternal Emperor approved of the concept and ordered him to infiltrate the Jedi Order on Coruscant and slowly spread Sith ideals. Cyzyn informed him that they had captured several S-5 Jedi starfighters from previous battles, and he would be able to commandeer one for his mission. Ryloth Revolutionary War Zavrick Kar entered the system with his fleet and deployed starfighters to assist the various revolutionary movements battling the Hutts and each other across the planet with supplies and air support. “..If you wanted to spared, then why did you come here in the first place?” "To make amends." - Candalis Westkill and Zavrick Kar He asked her for forgiveness and the chance to live a new life, but tactfully offered her the chance to execute him honorably, face to face. She raised her hands and Force Lightning spilled forth. He calmly sidestepped, and she told him to leave and refrain from speaking. He returned to his vessel, left Ryloth and entered hyperspace. Command of his support fleet was transferred over to Jedi Grandmaster Viral. Information Years of lightsaber training had perfected his form, and he was also trained in unarmed combat to give him a slight edge. He studied Force abilities and nearly killed himself on several occassions in order to gain ancient ones. He had a strong connection to the Force and was considered a scholar among the Sith. Shockingly agile and swift with his movements, he was very precise, and a good negotiator to boot. Unfortunately, he was stubborn, easily angered, cold-hearted, and at times easy to disorient. This offset his strength and tactical aptitude. Zavrick was 6'4 tall and weighed 215 lbs, with maroon eyes and orangeish skin and one scar that ran across the right side of his face. He wore black robes overtop his Sith battle armour, which contained components from another set of Mandalorian armour. He also donned a mask made of the same substance as Mandalorian armour, and fought with a curved lightsaber that emitted a purple blade. Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Pureblood Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith Master Category:Zavrick Kar